


Three Times Peter Made a "Castle" Pun (and One Time Frank Punned Back)

by LadyLustful



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Bad Puns, Banter, Bickering, Frank and Peter are friends, Gen, Puns Without Plot, Vitriolic Best Buds, cruel and unusual pun-issuement, just the guys being jerks to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Just a couple snapshots from my favourite vitriolic, pun-riddled May-December bromance.





	Three Times Peter Made a "Castle" Pun (and One Time Frank Punned Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts), [millionsofcoins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millionsofcoins/gifts).



3.

“Did you see the Punisher, kid?”

And Peter Parker is not a good actor, but this, this probably needs the best acting of his life.

“Did I see him? The guy loomed right over me like spookiest scary dude that that ever loomed. Pointed his... hand cannon straight at me, stared for a while, and than just turned and left. Like that.”

“Can you give us a description of him?”

“Well, he's... he's huge, tall, you could almost call him towering, and really built. Hitting him would probably feel like hitting a brick wall... And... he's quite old... but not ancient, more like middle-aged... He has a craggy, weathered sort of face, quite plain, all sharp lines and angles, with a stony expression... though that might be just a facade, a wall to protect himself... gives off this impression of being haunted... Like I said... scary...”

“So, basically, male, middle-aged, tall and built?”

“Yes.”

“That's like half of New York.”

“Don't be so pessimistic Tony. More like a sixth.”

 

2.

“Frank?”

“Mhm?”

“I just realised something. If you wear black clothes, combat boots, a leather trenchcoat and a skull shirt...”

“Yeah...”

“Does that make you a... gothic Castle?”

 

1+1.

“My name's Frank Castle.”

“Suits you.”

“What?”

“Cause you're big, built, and heavily armed? And... you tend to scare people, and you have a bad, sad past... does that make you a scary haunted Castle?”

“Well, what's yours?”

“Peter Parker.”

“That's perfect.”

“What?”

“Because you are a nosy parker... and a dick.”

 

 


End file.
